Vampire Shinobi
by BlackDemon Writer
Summary: Vampire were just myth a race long forgotten but this boy this vampire is going to prove to all that he exists Believe it. Naruto x harem
1. Prologue

**Tailed beast talking or Shinigami**

Normal speech

Vampire Shinobi Prologue

Vampires. Beings that live off the life blood of other living beings. By drinking the life blood of others beings allowing them to live for hundreds of centuries without dying or visibly aging and containg great power beyond that of humans.

These creatures are thought ro be the enemy of man kind, creatures hated because of their abilities.

These abilities are a part of their blood with it they are able to freely control their blood solidlying it and liquidfying it at will using it to make some of the most deadly weapons or tools known to the world.

Their are those that can receive this blood by chose and if they accept they will forever be bonded to the vampire and gain amazing strength and powers, they are the familiars. Servants to vampires and a blood source.

The current world now is one where Vampires have been hunted by we shinobi vampires place in this world is to be hunted and killed by we Shinobi humans now live in is a world where vampires are now extinct.

In this world now the only things we shinobi are afraid of, are we shinobi ourselves. Many people may still believe in the possibility of these creatures once again coming to be here in our world once again but the possibility is none existing or so we all thought.

* * *

 _Leaf village_

Konohagakure or also known as the Hidden leaf village is once a peaceful village. One night, in the outskirts of Konohagakure, a large smoke appeared. When the smoke disperse, a large nine tailed fox appeared and ninja of the village engage it in battle.

Ahhhh! The multiple screams of the of the citizen of konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.

Squad 6, squad 6 we are currently engaged in combat with the Kyubi No Kitsune who had suddenly appeared in the village, we are suffering major lose of our ninja where is the fourth hokage sama we need his strength.

Radio static, This is squad 6 the hokage has not been found and his location is currently unknown.

Okay squad 6, you are too cancel the search and to assist the other squads in evaluating the civilians, immediately.

Ninja over the com, yes Lord Third, beep the signal cuts off. Dammit Minato where are you, and what could be doing at a time like this.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the forest_

The sound of metal against metal and the flashing and explosions of Justus

A blonde spiky haired man with blue eyes wearing a green vest and black pants under a white coat with red flames printed on the bottom and the kanji for fourth on the back with a headband with the symbol for leaf on it holding a three tipped kunai knife in his hand. Facing him a man wearing a spiral white mask with a single eyehole where a red and black pinwheel eye was, wearing a black robe with a hood attached to it and chains attached to the sleeves.

The masked man begins to talk to the blonde haired man. Minato now that I have released the nine tails and taken control of it this village and all of its inhabitants will be Razed to the ground in a burning inferno. Why are you doing this what can you hope to gain from releasing the nine tails upon our village. What I will gain is my revenge. Minato could only gasp at this. Revenge what has the village ever done to you that you would release the nine tails back upon this world!?

the man laughed under his breath, my revenge isn't against this worthless village no what my revenge is against, the man points his finger towards the sky. My revenge is against this world which took everything away from me.

Minato could only stand there as the masked man finishes his rant. For that goal that insane goal you would do all of this, release the nine tails, cause havoc in our village, and tried, Minatos looks darken as he tries to finish his sentence, you tried to kill my wife Kushina, and my newborn son.

The masked man only had one word to say to Minato's declaration, Yes.

Minato quickly gets into a fighting stance, it seems that you cannot be reasoned two begin to fight. Minato pierce the masked man using his kunai but the kunai with him went through resulting Minato getting caught into the chains but luckily he teleported away.

 _My attacks have no effects on him_ Minato thought _But he makes himself solid when he attacks me. I have to aim for a vital strike precisely on time. Whoever's attacks is instant quicker than the other, will win this match!_ _  
_

Minato run towards the masked man and the masked man did the same. Minato throws his kunai to his head but it went through. The masked man is trying to grab the forth hokage. As they go closer, Minato perform the Rasengan.

"I win. said the masked man and tried to grab Minato

Suddenly, Minato throws another kunai at the masked the man only quickly side steps the thrown kunai, but that was his mistake when he stops the look at Minato only to see a yellow flash where the blonde haired hokage once stood only to feel huge amount of pain in his back, the masked man was then sent flying towards a group of trees making them all snap and fall over, there standing in the group of tree stood the masked man unharmed.

Sighing the man stands, I have to say that was rather unexpected I didn't know you had evolved the Hirashin that way but the attack was weak and as you can see didn't do any damage to me. Minato only smirks, I wasn't aiming to injurie you. At that moment the a arrangement of seals appears on the masked mans back.

A contract seal I see your aim was to free the nine tails of my control this whole time clever Minato, but the first piece of my goal has already been achieved, my only goal today wad to unsealed the nine tails, the man then starts to disappear in a spiral.

What, this was only a single part then what was your true purpose for releasing the nine tails.

Laughing under his breath the man then completely disappears.

I don't know who you were but , Minato bites his thumb a does the hand seal, Boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram and thrusts his hand to the ground seals then appear and Minato shouts, _SUMMONING JUTSU_ , smoke then appears and starts to rise and then appearing out of then smoke is a giant green toad.

The only way to stop the kyubi is by resealing it. Chief I need you to get to bring me to the battle. **Don't start getting smart mouthed with me Minato, but I agree with that plan.** Thanks Chief now let's go!

* * *

 _Battle to the with the Kyubi No Kitsune_

The kyubi is being held down by a spiraling barrage of drill like techniques.

Inuzukas continue to hold the Kyubi down men attack on with combined Jutsu. All the non attacking ninjas quickly flash though the hand seals horse, tigar, serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger, _fire style fireball Jutsu, fire then started spewing out of the mouths of all of the ninjas who preformed the Jutsu, the kyubi was being held down then all of the sudden._

 _The kyubi growls and the kyubi flipped it's tails and slapped away all of the ninj it then started to generate a giant orb of chakra from its mouth and was just about to fire it off, things looked like they were over for the ninja and their village until out if no where a giant cloud of smoke appeared behind the kyubi and when it cleared the image of a giant toad could be seen holding the kyubi by its arms and on top of it was the very man they've been waiting the fourth hokage._

 _Chief hold him there, Minato then jumps off of the toad thrusts his hand towards the head of the kyubi, then in a flash of yellow they were gone._

* * *

 _Outside of the village_

The kyubi and Minato reappear in a yellow flash and the ball of chakra was fired at the ground resulting in a patch of trees being cleared out. The kyubi and Minato start to get back up but the kyubi was faster it lifts it arm up and then it stops before it made contact.

What? Minato looks up to see the giant red fox restrained by glowing chains that seem to come out of the ground.

Those are Kushina . MINATO! He turns towards a women with flaming red hair holding a blonde baby with wiser like birth marks on his cheeks.

Kushina we must reseal the nine tails before it can do anything more the village!

Seal it back into me Minato, No we will seal it into Naruto, Kushina shocked asked why. Because you wouldn't survive having it sealed back into you and this is for the best we can seal some of our chakra into Naruto as well for whenever he may need our help with the Kyubi.

Kushina was reclusive to the idea but she knew it was her only choice.

Okay Minato do it. Minato nods to his wife and starts to preform the hand seals for the seal, serpent, boar, ram, hare, dog, rat, bird, horse, and finally serpent, _Sealing Jutsu Reaper Death Seal,_ and just as Minato says the Jutsu Minatos soul is then pulled out of his body and suspended in the air and to the Shinigami then emerges from no where, the shingami possessed long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and purple-coloured skin. It is draped in a large white garments and carrying a set of prayer beads, he starts to pull into it Minato soul and the nine tails into itself then starts placing them into Naruto, the kyubi tries to attack Naruto but Naruto is then Shielded by Minato and Kushina and as the Lasts moments of their life cone to an end they say only one thing.

We love you Naruto, as the Sealing is finish an spiral shaped seal appears on the baby's stomach but something else happens as well.

The baby starts to get paler and paler, his teeth get sharper and the baby's eyes get splinted

The lingering Shinigami looks upon the now chafed baby and actually speaks, and the voice that comes out sounds deep bur weak at the same time giving the voice the sound of death itself.

 **This child has changed due to the Kyubi Chakra in a way I did not foresee, and thanks to this change I know he is going to have a life of loneliness and despair being hated by many but this is the fate of having a newborn child having a tailed beast sealed into its even worst that he is the child of one who was carrying a tailled beast.** The Shinigami looks at the baby once more ands comes to an decision, **I might as well gift this child with something to ease that loneliness,** the Shinigami then releases the kyubiis red chakra from within it self and staets to shapes it with its hand slowly shaping each coner and part until, it turned into a small red nine tailled fox, then the shingami places the fox by the baby and starts to finally start disappearing leaveing a crying child and yipping fox.

* * *

 _so how did I do feel free to say anything but I ask you all to please not to flame me I am a rookie but I will try to make the chapters longer this is just the beginning, and I will add original jutsus and Oc into the story later on._


	2. Chapter 1

_this is to all of you who review and faverite my Story Vampire Shinobi I am happy that so many people already think this is a good story and I thank you all._

* * *

 **Tailed beast talking or Shinigami**

Normal speech

 **Vampire Shinobi Chapter 1**

Streets of Konohagakure

In the village hidden in the leaves also known to the world as konoha alot as happened ever since the Demon fox thr Kyuubi No Kitune attacked the village and killed many citzens and ninja a like

There is a young boy with blonde spiky hair, pale peach colored skin, and ocean blue slit eyes and sharp canines teeth with three wisker like scars on his cheeks, wearing a orange shirt ln, blue knee shorts, and wearing nothing on his feet that looks to be 8 years old running though the village.

Beside the young boys feet running along side him is an small red nine tailed fox on all four of it paws.

Both were running away from a group of villagers who held in their hand pinch forks and touches all wearing faces of rage and anger as they all chase down the young blonde boy and small red fox into the forest of konoha.

The villagers then start to yell out insults at the small pair, "get back here demons you both deserve death", "you killed my son you should take everything you deserve", a angry women said. "You should have died instead of my brother you dammed demons".

"Why don't just die for all of us demons", hissed a woman, "No one wants you here demons",

"We're not demons", the boy tried to tell the villagers.

"Shut up you demons", said the villagers with another round of insults.

"We're not demons", the boy said again.

"You are demons", said the woman. "filthy creatures like two are nothing but murderers", "You are nothing but demons".

"We're not demons", the boy repeated again.

"Shut up", a women said. "No one wants your kind here". :Why don't you and your little demon fox just die"! "Why don't you do this world a favor and kill yourselves"!

The isulted just kept rolling and coming down on the two like bricks made of iron.

The boy crying out to the mob yell back while running. "Why are you doing this we never did any of that so why are you blaming us for things we never did". The two ran faster and faster to try to get away the mob of raging villagers, they ran and then look at each other in the eyes and without speaking and just somehow knowing what they both wanted they run to the gates of the village where the guards shinobi that saw this horid scene did noting to stop it or even to calm down the mob of villagers. hoping to find a place to hide from the anger of the mob in the forest The two ran further and further into the forest to try to hide out the night that was until.

* * *

Forest Of Death

"Come on kyu -chan let's find a place to hide", the fox yipped in response. They were still running when they could no longer hear the crys of rage and the pelting of insults they turn around only to see that the mob was gone. The boy jumps and cheers as their victories escape from the mob, and the fox yips happily, but they counseling not get rid of the ominous pressure in the air and as they are cheering.

"So even demons can show Emotions that surprising".

They turn towards the source of the voice which wad in the trees and see a man wear a green vest which means he is a chunin or a jounin and a leaf headband hanging on his head.

"Cool a ninja Kyu chan look a real leaf ninja", The fox yips in agreement. Narutos happy face then went to one of fear. "Why is a ninja here are you… here to protect us"? Naruto asks worriedly.

"Of course" the ninja smiles "what other reason would I be here for". Naruto smile came back onto his face with joy. "Yay you hear that Kyu we got a ninja body guard". The fox yips more and more.

"Yeah I am but before that I need you to turn around I think I dropped something behind you can you pick it up for me" he smiles gently.

"Okay ninja san", the boy did just that looking on the ground for the thing the ninja dropped but there wasn't anything there.

"Hey ninja san I don't thick it's her-"

Just as the boy was about to tell the ninja that he couldn't find it the boy felt an unimaginable pain in his boy.

"Ahhhh" the boy screamed as he drops to the ground in pain l, the boy looks behind himself to see the ninja standing behind him with a kunai in hand with blood dripping from it.

The man laughed at the boy in pain as he towers over. "YOU DANM FUCKEN DEMON WHY WOULD I BE YOUR BODYGUARD IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MY WIFE WAS KILLED", the man yell at the quivering boy.

"Why nin- ninja sa-sa-san" , the boy asked weakly, "why did you do this I didn't do anythin- OWWW", the boy was silenced by a kick in his gut. "You danm demon you deserve this" the man kicked at the boy on the ground with a chakra enhanced kick to the boys gut making him cough up puck and blood onto the ground.

Yip Yip , the fox yipped at the man and jumped at him to try to get him to stop only to also get kicked. "YOU DAMMED FOX YOUR BOTH NOTHING MORE THAN DEMON THAT SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN INTO THIS WORLD". Kicking at the young boy again continuing the constant string of insults and kick, that went on for what seems like to the boy and the fox like hours.

* * *

Time Skip 1 hour

The boy lay beaten on the ground as the Ninja smirked above him, about to deal him the final blow with a kunai when.

"Stop this at once what you are doing to him is wrong". The kunai in the ninjas hand that was about to thrust itself in the boy stopped inches above his as the ninja look to the direction of the voice to see a young girl about 7 years old with featureless lavender eyes with dark blue hair in hime-cut style kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face wearing a lavander kimono. The girl blush red as she realized the way she said it, "I-I m mean please stop hurting h-him he didn't do anything to you s-sir".

The ninja looks at girl with a face that could only mean one thing, "why, WHY THE FUCKEN HELL ARE YOU FUCKEN PROTECTING THESE THINGS THESE DEMONS ARE YOU SOME KIND OF DEMON LOVER OR WHORE"!, the girl looks at the man in fear and with all her strength did her best to not stutter this one time in her life and said.

"No I am not some whore or Demon lover". The boy and fox as they heard the word demon come from her mouth were about give up on life when, but the little girl said, "I don't see any demons all I see is a boy and a little fox being beaten up and hurt by a wanna be ninja".

The words of the girl echoed thought out the forest for all to hear and the looks of the ninja and the could only be described as one thing shock.

Within the boys mind he thought something that he had never thought before, "there's someone, someone who cares for me for Kyu chan", there's someone, the boys eyes then begin to tear up in happiness.

The Ninja then move the kunai in his hands so the blade was facing his thumb and something in his face said he wasn't happy about what the little girl said to him.

"A-a-a wanna be ninja are you calling me some sort of a fake, a fucking hack".

Seeing the look in the ninjas face the little girls shyness then came back at full force as she shudders and slowly try to back away from the ninja buy only to trip over a tree branch and onto the ground and looks up at the ninja.

"YOU DAMMED LITTLE BITCH CALL ME A FAKE NINJA, YOU FUCKEN DEMON BITCH", the ninja then steps up and throws the kunai that he has in his hand at the little girl, "I think that the hokage should reward me for my great service of getting rid of not just one but two demons in our village".

the girl tries to get up but her kimono is caught on the trees roots, the little girl looks up and sees the kunai sailing nonstop to her she closes her eye to await the out come.

The little girl then hears the sound of the Kunai cutting flesh and feels the warmth of blood on her face, but she felt no pain no agony so she thought that maybe she suffered an instant death. The girl opens her eyes to see what happens and to her surprise she sees orange covered in drops of crimson red blood. The little girl then widens her eyes too the sight that was before, it was the blonde little boy who was just minutes ago being thrashed and beaten up by the ninja, the little boy was standing over her with his back turned to her with the thrown kunai sticking out of the boys arm.

The girl looks at the Boy with wide eyes and only asks one thing to the boy. "W-why did y-you take a kunai for m-me". The boy turns his head around and grin and bearing the pain smiles a fanged fox like grin., the boy then forces out of his mouth, "because you said me and Kyu-chan weren't demons you are", the boy groans, "one of the first people to ever say that to us , one of the first people who defensed us you… were… very… bra-ve", the boy then fainted to the ground.

The girl then crawls over to the boy ripping her kimono on the root and to the collapsed boy, "hey ,hey wake up", the girl starts to tear up, you were also the first … the first person to say I was brave so don't die". The fox limps over to the g"irl and nuzzles the girls face like it was trying to say he would be alright and wraps it's tails around the girls arm trying to calm her down.

Meanwhile the ninja starts to walk over too the three helpless little things with another kunai in hand while smirking.

"You can't help him little girl for that that I threw at you was coated in a Nero toxin that when introduced into the blood stream causes the body to shutdown, that demon should have another 2 hours or so before his body's systems shut down so why don't you be a good demon wrench and come over here and take this kunai like to the dick you probably take every night when you service that demon in bed".

The little girl doesn't listen she stopped listening when the ninja said kunai with poison she immediately turns the boy on his back and begins to place her mouth on the wound after removing the kunai from the boys arm and begins to suck out the poisoned blood before it could get any deeper and accidentally drinks some of the blood but knew that the amount she swallowed would not hurt her.

"STOP THAT YOU BITCH STOP SUCKLING OUT THE POISON FROM THE DEMON". She girl ignores him, "LISTEN TO ME BITCH" , the ninja was about to throw another kunai when the ninja felt an enormous amount of killer intent that stops him in his tracks. The ninja tries to find the source of the intent when he looked to the ground to see the little fox, but this little fox wasn't the cute little fox from before but a beast with piercing red glowing eyes, razor sharp teeth, Crimson red and dark purple chakra leaking from it and it nine tails whipping with anger.

The frighten ninja screams in fear his eyes twitching with fright as he sees the mighty force of killer intent before it, "G-g-get away leave me alone", the ninja screams in fright until finally he passes out from fear after leaving behind a green puddle under his legs.

The aura of killer intent from the fox subsides and the little fox passes out for the pain of it's wounds.

By the boy and the girl the girl finished up suckling out the poison from the boy and begins to rip a part of her kimono off and wraps it around the boys arm.

"I finished sucking out the poisoned blood you should be aright now", it was then all the fear came back to her and the adenine faded away which resulted in the girl failing be side him.

But something went unnoticed by all of them the girl started to emit chakra from her body which then turned into a light purple then faded away back into her body.

* * *

Time Skip 2 Hours later

A Silver haired anbu ninja wearing a dog mask stands in the location of the four unconscious group.

"Lord Hokage we have found the two children that went missing 2 hours ago along with the fox that accompanies Naruto he seems to be injured but not any life threatening, the same goes for the fox, but as for the Hyuuga heiress there seems to be no injuries at all but her kimono is ripped which means I can guess that she tripped on a root of one of the trees judging by the piece of ripped kimono on a root near by, but there is something unexpected here".

"What's unexpected".

"There is a chunin ninja here on the ground as well".

"A chunin"!? "Why would a chunin be on the ground"?

"Of course that's not the only thing about him that's unexpected" .

"What is it"?

"Well he seems to have a look of complete fright on his face". The chunins face was one of complete fright, his mouth was wide open, his eyes were blood shot, there was drool on the corner of his face on the kunai was hang on his finger by the round metal bit on the end of the kunai's grip.

"Sir I don't know what happen here but it was enough to frighten him to this point, on the other note there is a blooded kunai by the boy I'll send to the medics to analyze who's blood it belongs to".

"Aright now then bring Naruto, Hinata, and Kyu to the Hospital for them to be examined, I'll send a different team to retrieve the chunin and bring him to interrogation division".

"Yes Lord Third". The ninja then walks over puts Naruto over his arm Hinata under his arm along with Kyu and Shipu's away.

* * *

Time Skip Hospital

The Girl named Hinata starts to wake up in a room completely white and begans to sit up.

"Where am I how did I get here"?Hinata turns her head around left and right to discover where she is. "I'm in the hospital someone must how brought me here after that ninja attacked us", it was then she realized that the boy wasn't by her.

"Where's that boy"? she wondered where the boy and the fox were only to see the two of them siting peacefully in the hospital bed right next to her, the boy looked at her and smiled at Hinata making her blush.

"Hey there how are you doing are you aright" the boy said to Hinata.

"Am f-fine what about y-you".

"Am fine so is Kyu-chan", the boy looks to the sleeping nine tailed fox on his lap, "but I have to thank you because of you the poison got out of me".

The Hinata blushes, "it was nothing, but what about your injuries", Hinata was then surprised to see the wounds that have been so severe were now only minor scratchs.

The boy grins "I heal fast, But what I want to know is your name you never told me it".

Hinata blushes blushes brighter, "It H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga", "W-what about y-you name".

"Me well this a little cutie sleeping here is Kyu -chan", Kyu then wakes up with a yip at the two of them then the boy then begins to strock the back of the cute little fox which in turn makes the foxs yip even more happiely and start to wave its nine tails around and name my Hinata-chan, being call chan made her blush even brighter.

The boy laughs then finish what he was saying. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the person who will become the next Hokage Believe It".

* * *

 _Those of you wondering about Hinatas change then here is your answer she turned into Naruto's Familiar but they both don't know about it yet, she is not a Vampire and will not be a vampire until Near the end of the story or when I see fit._

 _The coloring of chakra goes like this_

 _ **Blue- regular Chakra**_

 _ **Red- Demonic Chakura**_

 _ **Purple- Vampire Chakra**_

 _ **Light purple- Familiar Chakra.**_

 _The purple chakra of vampires is a fusion of both red and blue and can turn blue chakra purple by injecting Red chakra which is a part of their purple chakra into someone with blue chakra. And the reason how something can have just red chakra will be revealed in later the more reviews I get the happier I get the more Story's and updates I make and do._


	3. Chapter 2

_aam back sorry for delay my landlord kicked me out of the house so I was busy_

* * *

 _ **Tailed beast talking or Shinigami'**_

Normal speech

 _ **Vampire Shinobi Chapter 2**_

* * *

 **Konoha Time Skip 6 Years Later**

A boy with blonde, spiky hair and blue slit eyes, three whisker markings on his cheeks, with fanged teeth, wearing a orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl, and a red spiral crest on the back, wearing orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals and wearing a pair of green googles around his neck, running along side him is an small red nine tailed fox with a red bandana around its neck. The boy and fox in question was revealed to be the Thirteen year-old form of Naruto Uzumaki and Kyu the fox they were having the time of their life's.

They've just completed the longest series of pranks in ether of their life time all in one day. From the moment they both woke up to right this moment with him and Kyu being chased by angary ninjas, Villagers and Anbu because they've been pranking left and right all day.

PRANK ONE, was booby trapping Iruka-sensei's desk to fall apart, when he stood at by it, then setting a timed orange paint bomb disguised as the Anbu Black ops Lunches that they picked up and switching the real lunches with fake ones, setting buckets of water above every door in the academy, taping a "Kick Me" sign to Mizuki-sensei when he tried to scold him setting free a bunch of squirrels into the Inuzukas compound, not to mention, setting itching powder in the teachers facilities' air shafts.

Finally, they had painted the Hokage Monument, giving all four Hokage's neon orange mustaches, owl glasses and fangs. Naruto and Kyu were proud of the final prank probably their best prank ever.

Naruto and Kyu Right now were running from the victims of their wonderful pranks, laughing their head off as they sped through the streets of Konoha, a group of wet, dusty and itchy academy students, men, women and who were chasing their targets of hate.

"Losers!" he laughed and Kyu yipped in agreement, as they ran around a corner and ducked into an alleyway as the mob ran after them. "They'll never catch us right Kyu-chan," they fox Yipped in response.

"Is that so, Naruto?" came a familiar voice from behind them that they both knew.

"Urk," he choked as he turned around. "I-I-Iruka-sensei!"

The scar-faced chunin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Naruto, I can get why you pulled all those other pranks," he said, "but why did you both have to go and paint the Hokage monument in such a way as that?"

Naruto swallowed but kept his composure and Kyu's tails were down. They've planned for this to happen. "Cause I'm gonna become the greatest Shinobi ever and become Hokage and Kyu's going to be the Hokage's battle Partner" he said, pumping his fist and Kyu yipping in agreement. "And I'll be the only Hokage in history that had a fox as a battle partner, I'll surpass everyone else before me! Even the Yondaime who defeated the Kyuubi No Kitsune!"

Iruka sighed as he grabbed Naruto by his jacket collar and Kyu by her tails started dragging the both of them towards the Hokage building.

"Naruto, you'll never become Hokage if you keep pulling these stupid pranks and you won't be a very good one the way your acting," he scolded. "Honestly, why did you, the both of you", he looks at Kyu, "even think about putting squirrels in the Inuzuka Compound?" "their dogs are going to be crazy for weeks now."

The two of them were unresponsive," Naruto Kyu?" Iruka asked when they didn't response he immediately turned towards the two only to see two dolls made of wood and spare clothing, with their tongues drawn sticking out.

"Narutooooo Kyuuuuu!" Iruka shouted out at the top of his lungs that even Anko who was in the interrogation division building doing her favorite pass time could hear it.

"What was that?" Anko thought to herself whiles she was interrogating as she called it a silver haired enemy kunoichi, OH well now time to get back to our "interrogation", Anko said in a seductive voice to her captive kunoichi licking her fingers.

"No more I cannot take anymore", said the kunochi, " No I won't after all this is a interrogation".

"Nooo" the kunoichi screamed then many moans came after making everyone in the interrogation division sweat drop while listening to the moans and made some shiver in fear being glad that the person being tortured by Anko wasn't them.

* * *

 **with Naruto and Kyu**

Naruto and Kyu were now on the move to their favorite place in the village, Ichiraku Ramen," Ya Kyu-chan we did it we actually got away from Iruka-sensei for the first time" Naruto smiles and Kyu yips, they were nearing Ichirakus by going though an alleyway when.

"Aren't you a ball of sunshine Naruto" when Naruto hears that oh so familiar voice strings shot out of no where moving like they had a mind of their own and then next thing Naruto knew his and Kyus limbs were covered in the string and then they were suspended in midair.

" Come on Len why do you have to get involved in this" a shadow then jumps down from the roof and then stands in the light revealing to the boy and fox a boy with spiked in the back midnight black hair, and pale lavender eyes, wearing a jounin vest over a long sleeves black shirt with only one of the sleaves and in replace of the lost sleeve wore bandages all over his right arm, he also was wearing anbu black pants, with Black shinobi sandals and two fingerless gloves with a metal dome over the hand where strings came out of it and metal rings around the gloves wrist and fingers the boy known as Len was no more than 15 years old.

"Why Naruto why because you pranked the teachers , the anbu, and even defaced the hokage Monument does that answer you questions", Naruto just smiles and turns his eyes to Kyu, " well anyway Naruto time to bring you to Iruka so he can deal out your punishment".

"Nooo we were so close" Naruto screamed as he and Kyu are dragged off away from the alleyway.

* * *

 **Time Skip Next Day (Hokage Monument)**

Naruto and Kyu were cleaning the hokage monument with Iruka standing over them. Iruka looked down sternly at Naruto and Kyu announced to them, "Naruto Kyu if you two get the monument all cleaned up I'll take the both of you out for some ramen how do you like that". Naruto smiled then Crossed his fingers and, " **Kage Bushin No Jutsu** " then smoke appeared out of nowhere and six Naruto's were now on the platform and began to clean alongside Kyu and working quickly to clean up the paint from their prank.

"So Naruto are going to tell me what that was about earlier or should I get Anko?" Iruka asked.

Naruto frightfully shock his head then sighed "I was annoyed I didn't know how to take my frustrations out"

"Annoyed at what or who?"

"The old man the first, second and fourth hokage I couldn't stand being looked down upon, even if they are just carved faces", I couldn't stand it because I am going to be the next hokage and I'm going to be the best one there was or ever will be "believe it".

"I understand that you don't like being looked down on but those faces aren't even real", Iruka sighs, " well anyway how about we change the subject, how are you doing with the required jutsu for the exams I see that you got a different type of Bushin Jutsu so how about the other two Justus?"

Naruto grined then said, "that's a secret Iruka-sensei" and continued to clean the paint from the monument.

* * *

 **Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

When the three finally arrived at the ramen stand Naruto and Kyu were all smile as Naruto proceeded to sit down in one of the many chairs and ordered.

"Hey Ayame can I have 10 beef ramen bowls and can you put aside a bowl of beef with the ramen soup for Kyu-chan here," Naruto points to Kyu who is on the floor cheerfully wagging her nine tails.

"Sure thing Naruto " said Ayame a slender girl with long, dark brown hair and large black eyes, with fair skin wearing a white robe with the sleeves folded, a dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

"Dad can you get that!" ,Asked Ayame to an old man wearing a server hat, " Sure thing Ayame right on it. They began on preparing the ramen at the order you could taste the delicious smell.

"Hey Iruka sensei, can I wear your head band? Just for a second" Naruto asked.

"Maybe if you pass tomorrow you'll get your own. Besides this is a symbol that you've come of age." Iruka said moving his forehead protector.

"A no would have sufficed." Naruto grumbled, " then how about you let Kyu-chan chan wear it", the fox yipped with eyes saying can I., Iruka laughed ordering his bowl of ramen then siting and eating their food in peace.

* * *

 **Time Skip Konoha Ninja Academy Day of the Genin Exam**

Naruto and Kyu arrived in the classroom with everyone else and was led by Iruka to the training field where they were to take the first exam.

Naruto stood in the crowd of people waiting for his turn but before that everyone else went, First was Sasuke who threw the Kunai and gained a perfect score as predicted then his twin sister Sasuki went and also got a perfect score.

Sakura went next and got 8 out of 10, and everyone else Ino 9 out of 10, Kiba 9 out of 10, Shikamaru 6 out if 10 many guested he didn't even try, Choji 7 out of 10, Shino 9 out of 10, and Hinata got 9 out of 10.

I was next and as instructed, I threw the kunai Eight of them hit the target, and two of the eight had managed to hit the center. After the Kunai had been retrieved, he then threw the ten shuriken he'd been given. Seven hit the target, three hit dead center this time he had somehow barely scraped a pass in the weapons portion of the test.

Next came Taijutsu. Let's just say that his spar with the instructor who was testing him during this portion of the exam didn't go as expected, and as Naruto exited the ring Kyu followed at his heels as he was apologizing profusely to the instructor. He hadn't meant to break the mans ribs it had just sorta happened all he did was do a taijutsu technique Len had shown him for self defense he never expected that to happen, and with the way the other students were staring at him and Kyu, he just knew he'd done something wrong so he just gave them a fox like grin.

As the instructor walked away with help of other instructors , he thought he heard the man mutter something that sounded like "Danm Bloody Demon

Naruto and Kyu then went to the class room for them final exam and sat in the a chair they had already gone through most of the exam and the final part was coming up and Naruto was happy when a young 13 year old girl wearing a light cream coloured jacket with snow white fur around the cuffs and hem, wearing blue pants and a navy blue forehead protector around her neck walked from the Exam Hall

"Hey Hinata it seems you passed good for you" Naruto smiled and waved to the girl, Hinata then blushes and waves back to Naruto.

"Now then Kyu-chan time for us to pass as well", the fox yips in agreement as they run to the exam hall together nearly running into a pink hair girl, with a headband on in her hair, wearing a red dress, and a huge forhead.

Nearly tripping the girl looks at Naruto and shouted, "Hey Naruto you idiot watch where you hare going!", he turns his head back while running and shouts back," sorry Sakura it was an accident," she grinds her teeth and growls while on the inside of her was different.

* * *

 **Sakura's Mind**

In her mind was a girl exactly like her chained up by her hands and feet in midair with a seal on her head that meant mine alter.

"Naruto you baka you and Kyu-chan as always been air heads you got to watch where you are going", the girl sighed in depression," if only I wasn't in here is could knock that into your thick heads.

* * *

 **Outside of Sakura's Mind**

Naruto stands in the exam hall looking at Iruka and his assistant sensei Mizuki.

" Alright Naruto the final test will consist of three jutsus Henge no Jutsu, substitution Jutsu and finally bushin no jutsu,

Iruka throws a shuriken at Naruto, Naruto quickly preformed hand sighs for the substitution Jutsu perfectly replacing himself with a chair,

"Good job Naruto now Do The next jutsu", as Naruto heard that a fox like grin grew on his mouth, "Sexy Jutsu",a puff of smoke appeared from nowhere then revealed in the smoke was a blonde naked ponytailed women with wisker marks pale skin and two fanged teeth giving her a feral aura.

Iruka and Mizuki sees this and jets back in their chairs by a jet of blood from their noses.

After recovering from the shock Iruka helps Mizuki up and give Naruto a angry look, "Naruto"!

"What Iruka-sensei you said a Henge you never said what kind of henge", Naruto said giving Iruka a look of innocence. Iruka sighs, " your right I should have been more descriptive but your right, now let's just get onto the final jutsu will you.

Naruto then crosses fingers for the final jutsu remembering when he was taught this alternative Bushin which has become his favorite Jutsu.

* * *

 **Flashback (3 Years Ago)**

" _Hey brat, give back those fruits" yelled an angry old man with gray hairs on the sides of his head ._

" _No way old man I brought these fruits fair and square so why don't you just stop chasing me and go dig your future grave or something," said the past Naruto "Why you little demon. When I get you I'll slaughter you."._

 _Naruto kept on running though the village Streets as fast as he could with Kyu by his side all until._

" _your so slow, Ow", Naruto falls down after running into something or someone,_

" _Ow what hit me I feel like I've run into a wall but not as hard as one and it was also squishy", Naruto looks up to see what or who he ran into only to see a women wearing a tan overcoat over a chain mesh shirts that had nothing under it to conceal the women's bare skin and d cup breasts, on her waist she wore a tan skirt with leggings, finally Naruto looks up to see a face of a person that he never wanted to have an encounter with a woman with purple pineapple shaped hair, "Anko" also known to many as the man killer, from what he heard adults say._

" _Hey gaki how are you today did you like feeling up my breast", a tick mark started to grow on Ankos's smiling face which was more frightening then happy._

 _Naruto starts to back away from Anko trying to get away from the frightening women._

" _Hey brat it looks like I've caught up to you it time for you to die now back way from that snake bitch and just come die alrea-". The man was then silenced by a senbon needle to the neck making him fall over on his face._

" _Now then where were we Gaki", Anko smiles and walks step by step to Naruto._

 _Naruto then crosses his finger trying to do the bushin Jutsu to try to make a decoy to allow him to escape but messes up creating a dead, pale looking clone. "danm why can't I get the Jutsu to ever work even in times like this", Naruto screamed out._

 _Anko stops in her tracks and looks at the dead clone, she then thick dirty to herself "the Gaki cannot do a basic E rank Bushin Jutsu now that's humiliating", Anko start to laugh out, " do you really suck that bad at Justus what kind of fucken talent is that your worst then a baby"._

 _Naruto starts to goes red in the face as he is being laughed at by Anko no longer afraid of her," shut up! It's not my fault I just have too much chakra! This Jutsu is too weak for the ultimate super shinobi"._

 _Anko Laughing fit finally stops ," well if that is true Gaki how about you try to to this Bushin Jutsu", Anko crosses her fingers and then a puff of smoke appeared revealing another Anko, the two Anko twins then both quickly approached the blonde when they both then hit him on the head causing Naruto to feel pain on his head._

" _Ow what was that for! Naruto then rubbed his head, "Oh didn't you feel anything out of the ordinary?, Naruto gave Anko a puzzled look, " No all I felt was the pain from…the...both…of…you…punching…me", Naruto then stared at Anko with a face of wonderment, " I felt…both yours and the bushins punches, Anko then gave Naruto a big grin, " that's right Gaki you felt the hit from a Bushin but this isn't just any bushin, the Bushin then popped out of existence, that was an B rank bushin Jutsu called ,Kage Bushin No Jutsu ._

 _Naruto stared at Anko in amazement._

" _you've got to teach me how to do that, can you teach me?_

 _Anko padded Naruto on the head, "sure thing that is if you give me some of those fruits you got stole there,", Anko pointed at the dozens of fruits in his arms. " I didn't steal them I brought them but the store charged me 3000 Ryo just for this many fruits and some of them are bruised I even got the receipt here". Naruto pulls out of his pocket a slip of paper and hands it to Anko_

 _She looks and the slip of paper closely, "Doesn't seems to be forged or even fake", she gives Naruto back the paper and pats him on the head._

" _Well it looks like you were telling me the truth so I will show you but there is something you gotta know about this jutsu gaki"._

" _What do I need to know", Naruto said puzzled at the warning._

" _well nothing much but this jutsu has a chance of killing the person that uses it due to the high chakra cost it take some to use it"_

 _Naruto looks at Anko with wide eyes and hanging jaw, "so you mean if am not powerful enough I will die"!?_

 _Anko nods her head._

 _Naruto then smiled like a fox , " that just makes it even more exciting a do or die event but I won't die i will survive believe it"._

 _Anko stared wide eyed at the young boy who just said he would die trying and on just a simple jutsu Anko then grinned a big shit eating grin" Aright Gaki that's the spirit hey if you don't die I will take you out for whatever is your favorite food my treat"._

 _This gave Naruto even more motivation to succeed." Aright then here is go"! Naruto then placed his finger in the exact same position as what Anko had hers in a minute ago._

" _Hey Gaki don't try it without me teaching you ye-!", before Anko could finish telling Naruto not to use the Jutsu._

" _ **Kage Bushin No Jutsu**_ _" and then a puff of smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared there were two Naruto's both with a fox like grins on their faces._

" _I did it so this jutsu wasn't so tough after all right number 2" Naruto said to the clone of himself," yes it wasn't hard at all original", they then linked their arms together and stared to spin around with Kyu running around their feet yipping happily._

 _Anko just stood still though all of this with a open mouth, and wide eyes as she thought to herself._

" _I cannot believe this gaki did the Kage Bushin, on his first try, ether this kids a genius or he has the luck of a devil"._

" _Well did it we did it", the Naruto's continued when then they unlinked arms and did a chest bump._

" _we di- Ahh", the clone exploded on contact sending Naruto to the ground._

 _Anko just sweat dropped, " Yeah he was just lucky and not only is he lucky he's a baka Gaki", then Anko takes a apple from Naruto's basket and eats it._

 _While Kyu went over to Naruto and starts licking his cheek to try to wake him up._

* * *

 **Flashback End (Present Day)**

three plumes of smoke appeared then three copy's of Naruto. They were all the same size and shape, Naruto had conjured three clones that looked exactly like him. as the proctors began to total up Naruto's score.

The boy in question was awaiting the results alongside Kyu who's tails were as stiff as a stick "Hey Uzumaki, get up and grab a headband, you're a shinobi now" Mizuki said. Dazedly the newly minted Genin did as told. With forehead protector in hand he was about to absently leave the examination room when Iruka announced to Naruto.

"But due to your score on the written tests you are dead last Naruto".

He was surprised but he may be dead last but at least he passed that was good enough for him, He made it all the way to the hallway beyond the lecture hall before shouting in glee.

Naruto's grinned seemed to widen even further if that was possible and If foxes could fly Kyu would soaring with how much Kyus tails were wagging . It sadly didn't last long. Once they got outside with the other graduates, they could see all of his classmates with their families, celebrating, congratulating them. Naruto's grin faded into a small frown as he felt out of place when Kyu started rubbing up against Naruto's Leg making Naruto's grin come back a little.

"Congratulations, Naruto," said a voice from behind him.

Naruto turned to see Mizuki-sensei. "Thanks, sensei."

"So, dead last, huh?"

Naruto almost growled at the man. "It's that stupid writing test I mean what's the point of a ninja needing to know things like history. I totally kicked ass otherwise", Kyu yipped in agreement

"You sure did. I was impressed with some of your tests I definitely didn't know you knew the B rank Bushin Jutsu, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu " I say I didn't see that coming. Say, you wouldn't be interested in any extra credit stealth test would you? Maybe get yourself out of the basement? It would give you a better chance of landing a good team too."

"Really?" asked Naruto, he was honestly surprised by the offer. "Sure, what do I have to do? Oh and will Kyu-chan be able to help with the test".

Kyu wagged her tails with her eyes shining like a star in awaiting for a yes.

Mizuki sweat dropped. " Sure Kyu-chan can help you with the test". Naruto jumped up and down with Kyu.

"Now Come for a walk with me and I'll explain everything," said Mizuki, motioning for Naruto and Kyu to follow him.

Hinata sees this and wonders," Didn't Mizuki-sensei hate Naruto-Kun why would he be so happily be walking with him". Hinata starts to grow a feeling of dread and decides to tail them, mizuki noticed the heiress actions and decides to use it to forward his plan.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

"Mizuki has better succeed or Lord Orochimaru will have a new test subject, I agree but I wonder if he would let be used my sword on him first it's been so long since he had tasted fresh blood", one of the unknown men cackled out. "You know you are insane right? Besides we were given orders to kill only if the plan is in jeopardy".

"Aye, aye but I wonder what's Mizuki plans to do with the girl?".

* * *

 _now is that a cliffhanger or what what does Mizuki plans for Hinata, what will happen_

 _And those that wonder about some abilities Naruto will have and can tell about one of them and that will be_

 _Blood contral._

 _I won't Tell how it will work but the it will be cool._

 _And I hope you all liked my OC Len he will appear more around the story._


	4. Chapter 3

' **Kyuubi or Shinigami talking'**

Normal speech

 _ **Vampire Shinobi Chapter 3**_

* * *

 **( The Hokage's Office** _ **)**_

In the Third hokages office where hanging over a desk full of papers that belonged to the third, Naruto's grandfather figure, was a giant scrolls with the kanji for forbidden, Naruto and Kyu had just grabbed said giant scroll when.

"Naruto-kun, Kyu-chan? Is that you?" asked the thirds coming though the door.

"Oh shit," said Naruto, seeing the old man enter the room, reaching for the light switch.

Naruto was suddenly illuminated in light, holding the large scroll in his arms. "I can explain".

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, not looking happy in the slightest to see Naruto holding the forbidden scroll.

The world seemed to suddenly freeze around Naruto as he tried to think of options. He couldn't fight the third hokage, no way, now how. But if he didn't do something to take the old man out, he and Kyu were going to be caught for sure. He quickly tried to think of everything he knew about the old man, his habits, his hobbies, and his tendencies. Then it popped into his head, the little orange book the old man read, that Naruto caught him reading with a nose bleed. The old man was a pervert and perverts were weak against breasts. So hot naked girls might distract the old man. Naruto gained a fox like grin and then looked to Kyu.

" **Sexy Jutsu** ," shouted Naruto, making the seals at the same time that Kyu started to generate Chakra.

Two puffs of smoke and a minute later two young nude, big breasted, naked girls appeared, one with pigtailed and was a blonde bombshell while the other on was a crimson hair temptress with fox ears and nine fox tails just under her ass they were both crimson, what was the same with both these beauty's were that wisps of smoke barely covering obscuring certain parts of their bodys was now staring down the man. "Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma," Naruto moaned in his best imitation of one of the girls from the red-light district.

The poor old man never stood a chance he suddenly froze and just stood there then the Hokage was instantly propelled backward with blood spraying from his nose. Within seconds, the old man was on the ground twitching and smiling a silly grin while blood flowed from his nose.

"I can't believe that actually worked," said Naruto, as they both stop their jutsus .

Not one to take any gift like this for granted, Naruto and Kyu both quickly made their escape from the tower, past the unconscious Hokage and out his unguarded window but before leaping Naruto takes another look at the hokage who had a happy grin on his face.

"That's fucked up, jiji," mumbled Naruto, closing the window and leaping off the building towards the forest.

* * *

 **Forest outside of Konoha**

* * *

Naruto and Kyu made it out of the village easily enough, once more their prankster ways playing to their advantage. It didn't take long before, they got the the location Mizuki gave to them for where they would meet.

They dropped out of the trees and onto the roof of the shack near a clearing before jumping down into the clearing itself and pulling the scroll off Naruto's back.

He lay one end down and weighted it with some rocks before unrolling the scroll and looking through the techniques.

"well since we have this scroll on us right now we should check it out anyway Right Kyu-chan ", Kyu yipped at Naruto in agreement.

"Now then The first should be the easiest one, right?" Naruto muttered to Kyu only to have her tilt her head," **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**! What the hell, I already know that jutsu! What's the next one". Naruto unrolled more of the scroll, " see what we got, **Doton: Earth golem Jutsu** , that sounds cool but I have a feeling earth isn't my thing, **Undead puppet No Jutsu** , no way too creepy sounding" , the next jutsu Naruto saw wasn't exactly a type of jutsu he had seen before," what's this this looks interesting let's see what it is.

 **Elemental Embodiment : this jutsu functions by placing a special seal on a part of the Shinobi's body, the shinobi then absorbs offensive jutsu or Chakra designed to harm the enemy into his/her own body, to the point where it fuses with their chakra network. The technique feeds on the users body and chakra** **It works by absorbing the Jutsu into the Shinobi and gaining properties of that same Jutsu, the Jutsu then harnesses the Jutsus Chakra and once absorbed by the Shinobi, it is fused directly to the caster's Chakra network the Shinobi then gains incredible power many times beyond normal. A sign of the Jutsu is complete, he seal will change it's design to one displaying the type of jutsu used when the jutsu itself is active, the user's body will gain seals all over the body and in some cases their eyes will invert in color. Any special properties of the jutsu that is absorbed will also transfer to the user.** _ **(Warning once placed seal cannot be removed once seal is activated),**_

Naruto then looked more skipping some areas but when he got to the name of the creator he was shocked at the creator of the Jutsu, " created by Leaf Village jounin Len Hagami!" Naruto was wide eyed at the thought that Len someone who is only two years older than himself could create something like this, but it was to be expected he is a 15 year old Jounin after all of course he would have the talent to make something amazing.

Naruto takes another look at it," so this combines ninJutsu with fuinjutsu, if I remember what Iruka-sensei said about it in class it has something to do with chakra infused ink done in patterns or shapes to create many effects like from what I remember Sealing things or other effects, Naruto looks at Kyu for a moment.

"Hey Kyu-chan can you get me that marker you keep hidden in you tails", Kyu only looked away like she was saying what are you talking about, " don't try to avoid it I know you have one, I saw you use it to draw on Shikamaru's face once while he was sleeping", Kyu looks away in defeat quickly moving her tails to Naruto, he quickly looks in her fluffy tails and then he found it a black marker, " okay let's see", Naruto pulls back his right sleeve and pops the cap open, " Now to change it with Chakra and to start drawing the seal".

Naruto draws the seal and when finished had multiple rings going around his wrist all the way to his shoulder, connecting all the rings were two line going from the wrist to the shoulder, and finally a triangle surronded by three other triangles.

" Alright now all I need to do is channel chakra into my arm if I read the Jutsu right then", Naruto did just that but nothing happened, he tried again multiple time but they were all the same results failure, sighing Naruto pulls his sleeve back down, "of course I wouldn't be able to do it I don't even know fuinjutsu, and I used a marker to draw the seal, we'll might as well wash this off when we get home after this now where is Mizuki-sensei.

Naruto and Kyu heard a thump on the ground then turned their attention over to where they heard the sound only to see shadows when they heard something Familiar.

"You two idiots, I finally found you," yelled Iruka. "Do you have any idea what you two have done?"

"Of course I do now can I get the extra credit now? I was able to take the scroll from the hokage and get here with the scroll so I get bonus points on my test and now I won't be dead last anymore right. That's how it works, isn't it?"

Iruka's eyes widened. "Who? Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei, he told me about this scroll and this place right Kyu-chan," the fox nodded, Iruka looked shocked at the statement, "what? Why would Mizuki tell you something like that", a few gears were at work in the sensei's head until he figured it out with shock on his face "no it can"t be is mizuki", moments later Iruka shoved Naruto and quickly grabbed Kyu's tails and threw her out of the way and was hit by several kunai, thankfully nothing vital was hit.

Naruto watched Iruka drop to the ground in a bloody mess.

"I'm impressed you found this place, Iruka," said Mizuki, mock surprise in his voice saying otherwise.

"Now I see how it is," said Iruka, his voice slightly strained by the obvious pain he was in.

"Naruto, give me that scroll," ordered Mizuki.

"What the, what's going on here?" asked Naruto, it was starting to feel like he and Kyu just got stuck in between Something big.

"Naruto, never give him that scroll!" counter ordered Iruka, his leg bleeding pretty heavily as he yanked out one of the kunai that was only moments ago impaled in his leg. "It's a dangerous object that contains forbidden ninjutsu. Mizuki used you and Kyu in order to get it for himself."

"Wha -"

"Naruto, Iruka is only afraid of you having that scroll," said Mizuki, he was clearly lying about about what he was saying after everything Naruto and Kyu had already seen and experienced this night it was a given on who. Was telling the truth, and what reason would Iruka-sensei need to lie to him?

"Don't let him fool you, Naruto." Iruka yelled out to him.

"I will tell you the truth."

"Don't you dare, it's forbidden," Iruka cried out, clearly worried now about what Mizuki was about to say.

"Thirteen years ago a law was created. A law about you that everyone but you and everyone your age already knows. This law was created by the hokage himself".

"Everyone but us kids? What the hell are you talking about, what is this about?

"Stop it, Mizuki!" shouted Iruka, desperation clear on his face.

"This law is to prevent anyone from telling you the truth about what you are. Do you want to know?"

"What are you talking? I know what I am, I am Naruto Uzumaki ninja of the konoha.

"No that's not it Naruto you are not a ninja you aren't even human you are a monster, a beast that destroys all in its path you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune that nearly destroyed the village thirteen years ago and the one that killed the beloved Fourth Hokage," said Mizuki hatefully. "You even killed Iruka's parents, and that Fox Kyu of yours is only your copy made of your chakra that you control subconsciously you have no real friends."

There it was, the reason everyone hated him and Kyu, the reason everyone gives them looks of hatched and disguise, the reason he was an outcast. The reason he was so very alone in the world and if that was true was Kyu-chan really his friend or just something he made, was his friend and companion that has stood beside him since the day he was a baby just something he made?., he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could do nothing but breath.

"How dare you?" hissed Iruka angrily at Mizuki.

"And now I'm going to kill you and become a hero to the village after all you stole the forbidden scroll and", Mizuki grabbed a bag he had on his back and threw it near Naruto the bag started to move till it opened to reveal Hinata tied up and gagged crying her eyes out, "

Iruka gasped at this sight and Naruto just stood there wide eyed.

"And for killing the Hyuuga heiress", then pulling one of the giant shuriken from his back aims at Hinata and throws it.

After Mizuki threw the shuriken Naruto without thinking ran towards Hinata with all his might.

Hinate could see the shuriken coming at her at full speed, but she couldn't move though thanks to the bindings. She could only close her eyes and brace himself for the pain that would be the sigh of her death but that pain never came, suddenly remembering an event exactly like this from the past.

Moments after she heard the gut wrenching sound of metal piercing skin and she then opens her eyes and she looks to see his eyes the eyes of the blonde haired whispered boy of Naruto the same person who saved her that day in the past and then looks again and she sees Naruto standing over her bleeding all over his body, blood running down his face from his mouth and giant shuriken in back

Naruto's body steps forward and moves his hands and tried with all its might to remove Hinata's gag then he gave Hinata a smile and thought thank goddness Hinatas safe this ran though his mind even though he had a giant shuriken in his back, the other thought rushing though his head at that last moment was that he wanted to get back at Mizuki for attacking his friend and Naruto then collapses with blood pouring out.

Hinata lay there shocked and frozen but when her mind finally registers what just happens she starts to cry again this time not in fear but sadness and sorrow she immediately uses the shuriken in Naruto's back to cut her ropes, "Naruto, Naruto wake up don't die", she then tried to take the shuriken in Naruto's back but couldn't for some reason muster the strength, the shuriken then came out easily as Hinata looks to see Kyu holding it with her tails, they drop the shuriken then Hinata flips Naruto over carefully to check for a heart beat, Hinata places her head on Naruto's chest, but the only thing she heard is silence, Hinata stays there for a second in a daze not moving at all but then a tear comes down her cheeks as more tears joined up with the others as Hinata broke down in a flood of tears.

She stay their crying a lake of tears over the body of the boy who inspired her was her support beam that allowed her to keep trying her best with all she had, the boy that she loved with her heart was now a ice cold corpse.

"Hinata, Hinata!" But she doesn't respond, "Hinata are you and Naruto okay!

Hinata lifts her head with her dead eyes and the only motion that Hinata did was silently shaking her head and nothing else as tears stream down her face.

Iruka grits his teeth at the though, the notion, the truth that Naruto the villagers hyperative ninja was no longer of the living.

Mizuki smirks and starts to chuckle, "He dead the Demon is now dead now all I got to do is kill the rest of you, although he died to easily maybe he was actually a bug demon instead of the great Kyuubi, well he did always act like a insect with his constant Speech how he was going to be Hokage he should have been squashed as a baby before he could grow up and become a real threat",

"Shut the hell up Mizuki! Naruto", Iruka begins to cry, "Naruto was not an insect or a demon.

"I see. I just don't get you. Why would you protect the one who killed your family?"

"I'm not going to let an idiot like you get that scroll," spat Iruka angrily," for Naruto's sake," he said as he was forcing his injured body to stand.

"You're the idiot, Naruto is the same as me," retorted Mizuki. "Anyone who has that scroll can do anything they want. It's the same with that monster, Kyuubi, would take advantage of the power of that scroll."

A shadow crosses Iruka's eyes"Ah, you're right he would do that". A grin starts to grow on Mizuki's face but that changed moments later. "that would be true if he was the Kyuubi. But Naruto is different, he's one of my best students.

While this is happening over near the crying Hinata, Naruto's body begins to pulse.

" He worked hard to achieve where he is now without any type of cheating with only his own strength and power".

Naruto's body pulses once more.

"He's not the Kyuubi or any type of demon, he's Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha the the ninja that will become the future Hokage!"

From Naruto body burst forth red and blue chakra which then mixed into purple.

Naruto begins to rise up in front of Hinata she looked surprised but in the same moments of happiness out of know where he kisses Hinata suddenly which surprised her but she didn't mind she was too happy that Naruto was alive to care for it and then moments later, he moves to Hinatas neck brushes his lips on her neck nibbling her neck while she wasn't looking Naruto opens his mouth takes his fangs out and extends them leaning down then _Naruto bites_ down on her neck piercing her flesh with his Fang and sucking up blood and while that was happening light purple chakra starts to stream out of her body and into Naruto's while that was happening Hinata was in pure pleasure and felt good for some reason that she actually moans out and then loses concisenes.

Around the side of the tree was Mizuki who was preparing to finish Iruka off when suddenly a voice stopped him," Kyu attack" then in that moment Mizuki was sent flying by something that surprised Iruka.

" Kyu-chan is that you? what use to be a little fox was now a fox the size of a small horse with nine huge crimson tails wiping around behind its.

"Danm fox so you've shown your true form and have now come to take vengeance for you fallen master ha well I just have to kill you as well then you can be with him in hell", Mizuki got up and rushed to Kyu with great speed when he suddenly felt pain in his right arm he stops to looks to see that it was no longer there but laying on the ground no longer attached to his shoulder, Mizuki then screamed out in pure pain as his mind finally registers what has happened to his body.

"how did this happen who did this!"

Mizuki was then blown back against a row of trees by a huge gust of wind , Mizuki looked like he was dazed from the pain on his now cut off arm and being thrown against the trees.

It took Mizuki a second for his head to get back together still feeling pain looked forward to see the impossible.

"No you are dead I killed you just moments ago you lost a massive amount of blood how are you still alive!" standing before Mizuki was blonde haired Naruto Uzumaki the boy who he thought he had killed only moments before but now his appearance as changed making him look different, the boy now had wind spinning around his right arm, red eyes, broader wisker marks, but the most surprising was the blood coming from his wound , that was healing, transforming into a blood red crimson katana shinning with energy that he was now holding within his right hand.

* * *

To be Continued in Chapter 4


End file.
